I Think a Thought of You
by drewsapaloosa
Summary: As she swiftly moved up the stairs, past both of them, Drew's glance was entirely fixed upon her short skirt. Adam, however, was incredibly infatuated with her sweet smell. Set after Umbrella p.1. Adam/Fiona.


**Author's Note: I'm trying my hand at something new! Hope you guys like it.**

Adam's eyes slowly wandered to his brother's face, who returned his glance.

"Maybe she's not into you," The younger sibling insisted, shrugging.

"How would you even know? Did you talk to her, Adam? I swear to God, what did you s-"

"Nothing, nothing!" He lied.

"Good," Drew sneered through gritted teeth.

Adam rolled his eyes in silence as the two of them walked up the main steps to their school's entrance.

"How do I look?"

_Like a douchebag,_ Adam thought. The words were tempting, but he could do better.

"Eh... I think you've gotta a little- uh. _Spinach._ In your uh-"

A cold smack hit Adam's cheek playfully and Drew rolled his eyes. "You liar, I didn't even have breakfast!"

"Yeah, but I'm almost _certain_ you didn't brush your teeth this morning _or_ last night. So-"

"Just shut up, Adam."

The two of them stood together by the front doors, when a taxi cab pulled up in front of the school. Through the tinted glass, a familiar figure was seen. _Fiona Coyne._ She was a _princess._ Very lady like, attractive, polite, wealthy, bright, but has made a few mistakes before. Both of the brothers had some seemingly obvious attraction towards her. However, Drew Torres' was a bit more... obsessive. Adam was a bit more reserved.

She stepped out of the Taxi, a bright, toothy smile already lighting up their days.

As she swiftly moved up the stairs, past both of them, Drew's glance was entirely fixed upon her short skirt. Adam, however, was incredibly infatuated with her sweet smell. She moved out of their sight and they both turned around to face oneanother.

"What you said before... Do you _want_ me to talk to her?" Adam asked, his tone a little _too_ thoughtful.

"Yeah! That'd be great. I mean after all, I helped you- you could help me."

"And I report _everything_ back to you? No matter how hurtful it may be-"

"Who said it would be hurtful? God Adam. I swear, sometimes you-"

"Drew, just shut up. I'll talk to her, okay? Maybe she's not creeped out by me yet. I mean how many times have you asked her out or at least hinted at of your attraction towards her... eight times?"

Drew's head tilted downward and he scoffed.

"What's your point?"

"My _point_ is that maybe you need to lay off a bit," Adam told his brother, a look of mischief creeping to his face.

"Why?"

"_Drew. _Those _eight_ times, were the times that I _witnessed._"

Drew crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he was quite the diva.

"So you're saying to back off of her?"

"Precisely."

"And maybe she'll give me another chance?"

"Most likely."

"You don't like her, do you, Adam?"

"I'd never do that to you," He lied, with a sincere grin.

The boys conversed for a while, discussing further plans, while Adam stood in agonizing impatience. He wanted nothing more than to be gone and away from his brother. It wasn't _fair_ for Adam. He had the exact same feelings about Fiona, but definitely a lot more respect. He just didn't have... what Drew... has.

The bell rang out and they departed there ways. Adam headed off to English, whilst Drew dreadingly moved onward to Math.

**XXX**

The day was speedy for both of the boys. Adam slid down next to Clare at lunch, where Eli sat in front of them. Drew, though, was at the opposite end of the cafeteria, in which appeared to be a deep conversation with Holly J. It was a strange thing, but Adam chose to ignore this. Because he knew what Drew was doing.

Adam sighed and remained quiet, half-listening to Clare and Eli's dull conversation.

"Adam, man. What's up?"

"Yeah, Adam. What's going on?"

"Clare, if he doesn't want to talk..."

"Alright, alright."

Adam looked up at the two of them, and the three pairs of eyes all met each other.

"I'm just having one of those days," He said genuinely. Clare gave him a soft nod and then went back to discussing the lack of cheese in the cafeteria's macaroni.

Meanwhile, Drew and Holly J were at each other's throats.

"She isn't into you, Drew."

"Do you think she'll give me a second chance?"

"She never gave you a first one,"

"What's wrong with me? What doesn't she see in me"

"I don't know, maybe she's interested in someone else!" She exclaimed, flailing her arms around. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah? Who?"

"I'm not really to say..."

"Tell me, Holly J."

"It's nobody, I was just... yeah. Well I'm going to go eat now... Bye."

Drew was taken aback. What had he done wrong? And Fiona had an interest in someone who wasn't him. A wave of jealously flooded his entire body, until he couldn't take it. He burst out the cafeteria doors and left. Anger lingered around the large room, but only Adam seemed to notice.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys like it! I might write more Fiona/Adam fanfictions. They're really fun! Also, I might write a oneshot that **_**could**_** turn into more today. It'll most likely be up today or tomorrow. I'm on a writing spree! Please favourite, put me on alert and review! It's all very appreciated. :) **


End file.
